Light switch
by Kuri-san
Summary: I'm like a light switch and your turning me on.' Oh the things Naruto can do to Sasuke. and vice versa! Hmm. Sasunaru narusasu. Mostly sasunaru.


**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and yeah. I do own a light switch! its in my room. n-n Well I didn't buy it so... Uwahh  
Warning: MAY CONTAIN YAOI/SHONEN-AI, LANGUAGE, SEX AND TRACES OF NUT. Viewer disgression is advised.**

I found this story I was writing, from a while back, when I was looking at some old folders on my laptop. So I'm spiffing it up. (Yep Spiffing is my new slang term it's like spiffy only spiffing-er n.n) Yes well you know how light switched turn on and off. Now think of that at a sasunaru perspective. :D Enjoy and review! n.n (By the way, I've sucessfully corrupted my friends' minds. What about you?)  


Light switch 

Sasuke quietly climbed in to bed and wraped him self up in the covers. Naruto could be such a pest sometimes.

"Sasukeeeeeee," He wailed,

"No."

"I haven't even asked any thing yettttt!"

"Naruto, no matter what it is, the answer is still no."

Naruto came out of the bathroom in just his red boxers. He saw sasuke all wraped up in the covers and sighed. He sat down on the bed next to sasuke and poked his side. Sasuke paid no attention to the half naked blonde boy poking him in the ribs. Naruto sighed and looked down at the raven haired boy, he was thin and pale and fully clothed which upset Naruto... just a bit.

_Heh well that can be solved._ He smiled and crawled under the covers beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm taking you shirt off," Naruto said calmly.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around himself hoping to prevent Naruto from removing his shirt. Naruto still managed to, some how, remove said shirt.

"Hn. I'm cold, I need my shirt back, Dobe," the raven hair boy half lied, half complained...  
"I'll keep you warm." Naruto said sliding closer to Sasuke.  
"It's not helping." Sasuke lied. in all honsetly it was helping... alot. The blonde didn't know what he did to Sasuke. Naruto sighed. _Is he lying or...?_ Sasuke was a good liar. Naruto slid his hands down the pale boys side untill they rested at the waist of his pants. Sasuke shivered, but not out of cold. Naruto smirked in to the other boys shoulder as he slipped one hand inside Sasuke's pants. The blonde trailed his fingers up and down the ravens thigh. Getting closer and closer to the hardening member.  
"Ngh... Naruto..." Sasuke whimpered trying to move away but the blonde had a good grip on his waist.  
"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in to a pale ear. He licked it. He nibbled on the earlobe. Untill his skin brushed a very erect member. Sasuke shook.  
"Nnhh. Naru-to don't... I'm too tiered..." The raven haired boy complained breathlessly. Naruto chuckled.  
"You won't have to do a thing..." Sasuke became tense. His eyes narrowed as he relaxed.  
"What do you mean? You always get it up the ass." He stated trying to control his voice. Naruto just laughed again.  
"Things change..." He said trailing off suggestivly.  
"Not these things." Sasuke retorted. He grabbed Narutos arm and pulled it out of his pants.  
"Oyasuminasai, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke could be a real jerk to him sometimes or maybe Naruto just wanted to be spoiled. Sex when ever he felt like it? Was that too much to ask for? Appearently. Sasuke moved away and closed his eyes. Naruto sat up and stared down at his hands. He heard Sasuke moving beside him.  
"Take 'em off and roll over." The raven said with a smirk, refering to the blonde's boxers. Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke sild up against the blondes muscular, tan body. Placing his hands ever-so-gently on Naruto's hips the raven arched his back brining the end of his member to the boy's ass. Narutos hands gripped the sheets. _1... 2... 3... _Sasuke thrust in to Naruto. The blonde let out a high pitched whimper. Sasuke waited as the boy in front of him's breath slowed.  
"Ah-gain..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked. He pulled back. Waited. Then thrust in again.  
"Ahgnn" Naruto moaned. Out. In. Out. In. Sasuke's hands slid down the boys hips across his stomach to the base of his member. They made L shapes around it. Out... In...! One hand slid up it. To the top. then down again. Out... In... Naruto was screaming with pleasure. Both boys were breathing heavily. One pale had clutched the blonde's member. The other hand touched the owner's tounge. Just long enough to make it wet and cold. He quickly brought it to the top of Narutos member and twirled it around. The other hand rubing up and down.  
"Nh.. nh.. nh..." Naruto whimpered. Still pumping his hand Sasuke gently scraped the tip of the blonde's member.  
"Uwahhh..." Naruto breathed out as he came in to Sasuke's hands. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his finger. _Mmm. Naruto you taste so good._ Sasuke pulled out of Naruto one last time. Neither of them could breathe steadily. Naruto rolled to look at Sasuke. A beautiful pale face barely tainted with sweat. For a moment the both gazed in to each others eyes. Untill a shakey tan hand touched the raven haired boys member.  
"Ngh.. N-naruto..."  
"Its your turn now..." Naruto answered, still breathless. His hands roaming the hard, pale member. Sasuke's breath shook with every move Naruto made. Up. Down. Up. Twirl. Down. Rub. Stroke. Sasuke moaned. Naruto moved his hands away letting the cold air touch Sasuke.  
"Ahhgg..." Sasuke moaned as he came on Naruto. Naruto smiled weakly.  
"Now we can sleep. Oyasuminasai, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and instantly fell asleep. Naruto aswell.

**TEH ENDDDDD! O!**

Haha. Embarassing story. I was in gym today and we had to go to the cardio room. So me and my friends were on the good work out bikes with the back rests and the un-destroyed buttons... But I was sitting there peadling the bike, staring into space. Appearently they were talking to be but I wasn't answering cause I was writing this story in my head. Hee hee... n.n Funny story. One of my best friends, Dano-kun. Recently 'broke up' with his bff. Who me and Ai-chan thought were meant to be together. (We treated them like a couple. It was hot.) So now he's totaly being a bestfriend slut. We've also decided the hottest couple in our french class would be DanoxBlake. (Dano's kind emo-ish with black hair and all that only he's tan and muscle-y. I can't bring my self to call him muscular. Thats just too wierd. And blake is kinda emo-ish only his pants aren't as tight. He also has black hair. Blacker than Dano's. Its longer too. And blake is totaly ripped.) So if you can imagine them together. hehe. It's just... orgasmic. (HAHAHA my friends been saying that about everything. It's so wierd.) It's too bad Blake has a girlfriend though. So they won't be getting together. And I love how instead of writing my usual: 'Did you like it' 'I think it sucked' 'Please review!!1111!!111!111111!!' I told stories instead.  
Oh well. Review. It could be about the narusasu story or one of my stories. xD I just love hearing what you guys think!3

**-Kuri!**


End file.
